At the heart of a memory
by Minea Line
Summary: Ceci est un One-Shot voir un chapitre test pour une fiction qui se nommera Amour, Haine et Indifférence. Je ne vous en direz pas plus. Pour connaître la suite, faut lire :p En vous souhaitant bonne lecture


_Message de l'auteur :_ Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté. Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un petit moment, sachez que si je reprends aussi tôt, c'est parce que je préfère me plonger dans l'écriture plutôt que de me morfondre dans mon coin... Pour les nouveaux qui ne savent pas pourquoi je dis cela et ben... mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez quoi que ce soit... Ensuite, ben je viens avec un petit OS voir un chapitre pilote d'une fiction que je nommerais _Amour, Haine et Indifférence_. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>At the heart of a memory<span>**_

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'une fillette vivait parmi les membres d'Avalanche. Ces derniers, ne savaient pas quoi penser de la jeune enfant, car ils avaient beau tenter de mille et une manières de la faire réagir, ils n'y parvenaient pas. Elle restait là, silencieuse, une expression neutre collé au visage.

Les premiers et seuls mots qu'ils avaient réussi à lui décoché, était qu'elle s'appelaient Julia et qu'elle était la jeune sœur de l'homme que l'on nommait le Cauchemar... Sephiroth... Sur le moment, ils furent tous pris de court et ils lui demandèrent de répéter.

_***Flash Back***_

- Êtes-vous sourds ? Je me prénomme Julia et la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eu était celui que tous appellent, le Cauchemar.

À ces mots, le sang de Cloud ne fit qu'un tour et contre toute attente, son premier réflexe fut de dégainer son arme et de foncer sur la petite. Alors qu'il allait la pourfendre, sa lame heurta le canon de Cerberus. Tout les membres d'Avalanche furent surpris par la rapidité dont avait fait preuve Vincent, mais ils étaient aussi choqués de par la réaction que venait d'avoir Cloud. En revanche, la réaction qu'eurent Barret et Tifa par la suite, ne fut pas surprenante. Ils foncèrent en direction de Cloud et ce dernier se prit une claque de la part de Tifa et alors que Barret s'apprêtait à le frapper, la petite se mit entre le noir et le blond. De par son simple regard, le chef d'Avalanche compris que s'il achevait son geste, les représailles en seraient terribles. Il rabaissa donc son bras et se mit à hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de foncer comme un dingue sur elle ?!

- Tu l'as bien entendu non ?! Vous l'avez tous entendu ! Cette fille est la sœur de Sephiroth ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'avoir un deuxième Cauchemar dans ce monde.

- Mais Cloud ! Qui te dis que ce sera le cas ?! Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant ! Et puis, tout comme nous avons entendu les paroles qu'elle a prononcé, tu as entendu ce qu'Hojo nous a révélé dans le canon de Junon à propos de Sephiroth ! Il est mort il y a quatre ans ! Lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim ! Cette chose... ! N'était qu'une réplique de lui-même contrôlé par Jenova ! Alors arrête !

Cloud vociféra quelque chose dans sa barbe puis parti en direction des décombres de Midgar. Les regards se tournèrent alors en direction de la jeune Julia. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou même comment agir pour ne pas la blesser. La première tentative vint de Tifa.

- Et bien... Julia ? Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux bien n-

Tifa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fillette hocha négativement la tête. Hébétée, elle n'osa plus dire un mot. Quant à Barret, il fut tout aussi surpris mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Non mais dis donc ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quoi tu as dit non ?!

Elle le regarda longuement puis , sans crier gare, se mit à marcher dans la direction opposé des ruines de Midgard.

- Il semblerait qu'elle est aisément compris là où vous vouliez en venir tout les deux.

- Mais enfin Vincent ! On ne va toute de même pas laisser cette fillette qui doit être à peine plus âgée que Marlène dehors !

Vincent regarda longuement en direction de la petite fille. Elle c'était arrêtée à l'entente des mots de la barmaid et semblait maintenant peser le pour et le contre. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision, Vincent s'approcha de Julia et se posta devant elle. De son regard carmin, il se mit à la détailler de la tête au pied. Elle semblait très jeune effectivement, mais il se dégageait d'elle une forte personnalité, mûre et réfléchie. Qu'avait-elle pu vivre pour être déjà si débrouillarde à son âge, qui ne devait pas s'élevait plus haut que huit ou neuf ans. Elle aussi l'observait, le détaillait. Il put alors remarquer sa couleur d'yeux. Elle était semblable à celle de Sephiroth, mais n'avait pas de pupille fendue. Elle avait les cheveux brun... Comme ceux de Lucrécia... Il est vrai qu'en l'observant l'on peut remarquer les ressemblances frappante entre Sephiroth et elle. Mais aussi... la ressemblance plus qu'évidente entre elle et Lucrécia... Même si la décision qu'il allait prendre était en partie influencé par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa tendre Lucrécia, il savait aussi que cette enfant n'était pas mauvaise et que Cloud avait tord. Et quelque part, il aimerait démontrer à Cloud à quel point il pouvait se tromper. Il se mit alors à la hauteur de le petite fille et se mit à la regarder intensément. Il ne vit d'elle qu'un visage indifférent. Comme si le fait de montrer la moindre émotion lui était interdite. Vivrait-elle encore sous le joug de son passé ? Il ferma les yeux quelques instant puis les rouvris le plus doucement possible. Il vit dès lors sur le visage de la jeune fille, une expression de curiosité et... d'étonnement ? Vincent comprit à sa réaction qu'elle n'était vraiment pas mauvaise et décida de ce lancer.

- Sache que nous ne te forçons à rien. Mais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, l'on ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser que nous aurions pu t'éviter le mal que tu endureras.

Julia sembla très surprise et pesa le moindre mot dit dans cette phrase, cherchant un sens caché ou autre. Mais n'y trouva rien. Rien d'autre que de la sincérité et cela l'étonna au plus au point, cela était très visible. En terme de soumission elle baissa la tête et repartit dans la direction où se trouvaient Barret, Cid, Nanaki, Tifa et Yuffie. Mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne à eux, Vincent posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite et ajouta.

- N'ait pas l'impression d'être notre prisonnière jeune fille. Nous ne voulons simplement pas que tu sois blessée d'une quelconque manière, car, crois-le ou non, mais sache que l'homme qui a prit ta défense tout à l'heure, a une petite fille à peine plus âgée que toi. Pour lui, te laisser seule au milieu de ces ruines, ce serait comme s'il abandonnait sa propre fille. Quant à ce que Cloud a failli te faire n'y songe plus, car à partir d'aujourd'hui je prendrais soin de toi et te protégerais de tout danger. Mais sache que si tu menaces qui que ce soit, je serait intransigeant. Suis-je clair ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement et tendit sa main en direction de Vincent, qui la prit doucement et se dirigea vers le groupe qui avait reprit la marche en direction de Midgard. Et c'est ainsi que la jeune Julia rejoignit le groupe.

_*** Fin Flash Back***_

Mais depuis ce petit changement d'expression ce soir là, Julia n'afficha plus aucune autre émotion que l'indifférence. Même la petite Marlène n'arrivait pas à dérider sa nouvelle amie. Pourtant elle y consacrait toute son énergie et faisait preuve d'inventivité chaque jour. Malheureusement sans grand succès. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, comme si elle était enfermée dans une immense tour glacée, dont seul Sephiroth avait les clés pour l'en délivrer. En tout cas, c'est ce que répétait souvent Marlène lorsque Vincent lui poser certaine question. Pour lui, c'était une mission crucial de briser ce masque de neutralité. Pour lui, ce genre d'attitude ne devait certainement pas être visible chez des enfants aussi jeunes que Julia ou même Marlène. Mais comment s'y prendre lorsque l'on ignorait tout de l'enfant en question ?

Il eut la réponse un après-midi qui avait commencé de manière tout à fait banale, dans le bar transitoire dans lequel Tifa faisait son commerce, en attendant de pouvoir se réinstaller dans la partie de Midgard où l'on construit la nouvelle ville qui sera nommé Edge par la suite. Marlène dessinait tranquillement, alors que Julia observait silencieusement par la fenêtre la population s'évertuer à leurs tâches plus ou moins normales. C'est alors, qu'un petit garçon apparût devant la fenêtre où était situé Julia. Il se mit à la pointer du doigt en disant qu'il y avait jolie petite fille derrière la vitrine du magasin et qu'il voulait la voir de plus près. Sa mère lui répondit sèchement qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà pour la photo de famille. En entendant ces mots, la petite Julia sembla se souvenir soudainement de quelque chose et sorti de sa poche une petite photographie et la contempla longuement. Intrigué, Vincent s'avança vers la petite et tenta d'observer la photo. Mais alors qu'il allait voir la photo en question, la petite senti l'Ex-Turk arriver et leva la tête en sa direction et baissa la photo. Voyant son trouble et sa curiosité pointer le bout de son nez, Vincent prit la perche tendue.

- Est-ce une photo de toi ?

La petite sembla hésiter quelques instant mais répondit tout de même de vive voix.

- C'est une photo de mon grand frère et de moi. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, disons que je t'ai vu observer cette photo à partir du moment où la mère du petit garçon à parler de photos de familles et je me suis demandé ce que pouvait être cette photo. Voilà tout.

À cette réponse la jeune fille haussa les épaules et contempla à nouveau la photo.

C'était une photo assez simple, même si cette dernière semblait avoir mal vieilli. Ils étaient tout deux habillé de façon assez sobre mais qui leurs donnés tout de même un charme particulier. Sephiroth souriait d'un sourire franc et honnête. Il semblait véritablement heureux. Quant à la petite Julia et bien... aussi amusant que cela puisse paraître pour Vincent, elle semblait totalement perdue. Comme si le fait d'être prit en photo était la chose la plus bizarre qui puisse exister. Vincent se demanda ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de la petite fille à ce moment précis et comme si Julia avait lu dans les pensés de l'Ex-Turk elle se mit à parler.

- Je... je me souviens du jour où grand frère et moi avions été pris en photo, comme si c'était hier...

_*** Flash Back***_

_« C'était pour mon anniversaire. C'était, son cadeau. Je me souviens de tout. Du début de cette journée mémorable, jusqu'à la fin. Le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'est que ce matin là, je ne voulais vraiment pas me laisser faire. Pour moi, le concept des photographies était très abstrait et n'y comprenais vraiment rien. Je me souviens encore des mots que j'ai prononcé ce jour là à Sephiroth...»_

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ?

- Eh bien, je ne comprends pas comment peut-on porter une telle importance sur une simple image. Je trouve ça, idiot.

- Peut-être as-tu raison dans le fond Julia, mais lorsqu'un jour l'on sera éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, tu seras heureuse de pouvoir contempler une photo où nous sommes tout deux réunis. Non ?

La jeune fille pencha la tête et le regarda longuement, comme si elle réfléchissait aux mots prononcés par l'argenté, puis, répondit du ton le plus franc.

- D'un côté je dirais que c'est vrai. Mais, d'un autre côté, je sais très bien qu'on ne sera jamais séparés tout les deux. En tout cas, pas plus de deux semaines lors de tes missions les plus longues. Donc, je trouve cette photo inutile.

- Qu'en sais-tu vraiment ? Qui te dis qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'imprévu ? Un problème est si vite arrivé, surtout au sein du SOLDAT.

- Parce que t'es le plus fort.

À cet remarque, le général roula des yeux puis, repris.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, que tu le veuilles ou non tu viendras avec moi chez le photographe. Que ça te plaise ou pas.

- J'aurais le droit de mettre les vêtements que je veux alors.

- Hors de question. Te connaissant, je sais pertinemment que tu viendras dans la tenue du SOLDAT que l'on t'as fait sur mesure. Et c'est non.

- Ben alors je viens pas.

- Oh que si tu vas venir jeune fille. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Surtout que c'est pour ton anniversaire. Cinq ans, cela ne se fête qu'une fois. Et en même temps ça te montrera que l'on peut-être des gens normaux, malgré nos origines.

- Je m'en fiche. C'est non. Je viendrais pas. Un point c'est tout.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Aux mots de Sephiroth, la petite fille regarda en direction de son frère et le vit affublé d'un long manteau noir. Accompagné d'une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'au début du torse et d'un pantalon noir, qui ressemblait étrangement au pantalon du costume blanc que portait généralement le président Shinra mais, cela aller beaucoup à son frère qu'au président. En somme, une tenue très élégante, bien que simple. Qui plus est, ces vêtements n'avait rien à voir avec l'uniforme que le 1ère Classe portait habituellement. Lorsqu'il se tourna en direction de la petite et que celle-ci vit la petite robe blanche qu'il avait dans les mains, elle se mit à regarder son frère aîné et secoua vivement la tête afin de montrer son désaccord. Mais ce dernier n'en avait cure. Et commença une opération périlleuse. En effet, lorsque Julia ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, elle faisait de tout pour le montrer. Y compris bouger dans tout les sens, griffer, mordre et arracher au trois-quarts les cheveux de son frère.

- Julia...! Arrête de gesticuler, je vais finir par te faire mal.

- Non ! Je veux pas ! Laisse-moi !

- Allez Juju, pour me faire plaisir. Et promis, après la photo tu pourras me faire toute les misères que tu veux.

- Non !

- Bon ! Si tu continues ! Je te mets la fessé !

- M'en fiche !

Et pour prouver ses dires, Julia mordit la main gauche de Sephiroth. Et alors que celui-ci aller la mettre en position pour se prendre une fessée, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Hum... ! Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Angeal. Tu as fini de changer la petite ?

Il attendit quelques minutes. Mais n'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son ami, ce dernier entra dans la chambre et vit Sephiroth en train d'essayer de mettre la robe que Genesis avait choisit pour l'occasion, mais malheureusement sans succès. Comme il s'en doutait.

- Enfin Sephiroth, pourquoi ne m'as-tu donc pas appeler lorsque tu as vu que tu n'arriverais à rien avec la petite ?

- C'est me connaître très mal de penser que je t'aurais appeler pour une broutille pareille.

- Broutille qui dure depuis presque une heure.

À l'entente de ces mots Sephiroth regarda Julia d'un regard mécontent et lui promis silencieusement qu'une douce vengeance serait mit à l'œuvre plus tard. Celle-ci comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin avec son frère, se calma rapidement. Mais ces derniers ne le virent pas tout de suite et Angeal proposa son aide.

- Bon. Tu veux que je l'habille ?

Sephiroth allait répondre positivement à la question d'Angeal mais fut coupé par l'intervention impromptu de sa sœur.

- Non ! Je veux que ce soit grand frère qui le fasse.

Tout deux surpris, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Angeal, était partagé entre le rire ou l'indignation totale. Quant à Sephiroth, et bien... Disons que se dernier était 'passablement' énervé. Mais ne dit rien pour autant et habilla dans un silence polaire Julia. Qui préféré se faire petite. Car, à bien y réfléchir, elle ne préférait pas se prendre une raclée. Sachant que cela lui était déjà arrivée une fois et que cela n'avait pas était tendre. Mais bon, après quelques minutes, la petite était enfin changé et Sephiroth, Angeal et Julia pouvait maintenant partir pour le photographe. Ils furent rejoint par le maître du feu en cours du chemin. Celui-ci se moquait éperdument de Julia qui, ne faisait rien pour y répondre. Et cela agaçait beaucoup Genesis mais ne le montra point. Une fois arrivé devant le studio de photographie, Sephiroth prévenu Julia qu'à la moindre bêtise, c'était la fessée assurée et cela devant le photographe si il le fallait. Cette dernière répondit brièvement oui de la tête. Elle était surtout intriguée par la bâtisse et par les appareils qu'elle voyait à travers la vitrine. Elle se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible de prendre des photos avec de si grand appareil et elle en vit la démonstration lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Le photographe était en train d'ajuster l'appareil afin de prendre toute une famille en photo. Et lorsque cela fut finit les enfants se mirent à gesticuler dans tout les sens.

- Allons les enfants ! Restez calmes enfin ! Prenez exemple sur la charmante petite fille qui vient d'entrer.

Voyant que la mère des deux enfants prenait en exemple Julia, l'argenté se demanda s'il n'était pas nécessaire de remettre sur le tapis, le cirque qu'elle lui avait fait l'heure avant leur arrivée. Mais voyant visiblement que Julia était tranquille, s'abstenu.

- Allons ma bonne dame ce n'est pas bien grave. Cela prouve que vos enfants sont en pleine forme et qu'ils sont heureux. Quant à la petite demoiselle, je dirais que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient prendre une photo et que ça l'intimide un peu. Ai-je raison ?

Pour seule réaction, Julia mit sa main droite qui tenait fermement la manche de sa robe devant sa bouche. Montrant une grande gène que l'on parle d'elle.

- Ahahah ! Allez ma grande n'aie pas peur. Je vais pas te manger et puis rassure-toi, tu seras avec ton grand frère. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Le grand sourire du photographe eu raison de la nervosité de Julia qui afficha un petit sourire, que seul Sephiroth eu le temps de voir, car elle remontra très vite un visage passif. Celui qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle était en public.

- Bon. Eh bien nous allons vous laisser. On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour les photos.

- Oui m'sieur. À la s'maine prochaine. Et portez-vous bien les p'tits monstres.

Les enfants eurent tout d'abord pour réponses un tirage de langue de la part des deux petits et une réponse en cœur de vive voix : - Oui m'sieur. Et la famille sortit de la boutique.

- Bon. À vous maintenant messieurs et mam'selle. Comment ça se passe ? Je vous prends tous en photo ou bien il n'y a que vous et votre p'tite sœur m'sieur Sephiroth ?

Ce dernier répondit calmement.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de ma première visite, il n'y aura que ma sœur et moi sur la photo.

- Ok. Alors, on va installer la p'tite mam'selle sur un fauteuil pour qu'on puisse la voir. Quant à vous, vous vous mettrez derrière. Ça fera un très joli portrait. Ah, par contre, faudra probablement que tu te mettes à genoux sur le sur le fauteuil ma p'tite chérie.

Julia et Sephiroth firent ce que le photographe leurs avait demandé et l'argenté se mit à sourire, contrairement à la petite fille, qui resta neutre.

- Allez ma chérie. Soit pas timide. Fais-moi un beau sourire.

- Allez Julia, fais un petit effort s'il te plaît. Tu a été sage jusque maintenant, alors continue.

Mais la fillette ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille semble-t-il, car elle c'est mise à froncer les sourcils.

- Eh beh ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma jolie ? Tu avais l'air si tranquille tout à l'heure. Quelque chose te contrarie ?

La petite ne répondit pas mais se mit à fixer un point précis. Sephiroth tourna la tête dans la même direction et c'est alors qu'il vit Genesis faire des grimaces. Sans doute cherchait-il à la faire rire un peu, mais c'était peine perdue. Cela agaçait même le général qui se mit lui aussi à froncer les sourcils.

- As-tu finis de faire le pitre Genesis ?

- Ben quoi ? Faut bien trouver un moyen de la faire sourire non ?

- Je suis d'accord sur le principe. Mais à part l'énerver et m'énerver aussi, c'est tout ce que tu fais.

Vexé par la remarque, Genesis se tus et le photographe poursuivit. Il tenta une bonne heure de faire sourire l'enfant mais était à court d'idée. Quant à Sephiroth, il ne fit rien. Il savait qu'hors mis un visage neutre ou même interrogatif, ils n'obtiendraient de Julia, aucun sourire.

- Oh aie aie. Eh ben toi, on peut dire que t'es une dure à cuir. Bon, c'est pas grave. Cette tête, sera toujours mieux que les précédentes. Enfin, dites ouistiti.

Et l'homme activa l'appareil. Alors que Sephiroth était enfin satisfait du fait qu'ils avaient tout deux été pris en photo, Julia se demanda vraiment à quoi tout le cirque qu'avait fait le photographe avait servi. Tout comme les idioties de Genesis. Elle savait qu'il était bête, mais là, ça dépassait des sommets. Enfin bon, une semaine plus tard Sephiroth partit chercher les photos. Et lorsqu'il revint, il donna l'une des deux photos à sa sœur et lui fit promettre de ne jamais la perdre. Bien qu'il savait très bien que malgré qu'elle ne comprenait la subtilité des photos, qu'elle en prendrait soin.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

À la fin de son récit, Vincent fut très surpris. Jamais il ne c'était imaginait le général Sephiroth dans une telle situation. Et il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'enfant capable de tels choses. Elle a l'air si calme à première vue. Mais finalement, il se rendit compte avec cette petite anecdote, qu'il avait tord. Et qu'il ne sera probablement pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, disons que je ne m'imaginait pas une telle histoire.

À cette réponse, la petite eu un léger sourire. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Marlène.

- T'as sourit !

Julia ne comprit pas la réaction de sa cadette et pencha la tête sur la droite. Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de la petite Marlène. Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, Tifa fit semblant de gronder la fille de Barret.

- Roh... Marlène ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer des gens lorsqu'ils sont dans l'incompréhension.

À l'entente de cette phrase, la fillette de six ans se mit à rire de plus belle. Laissant Julia dans l'incompréhension la plus cela, Vincent ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Ce qui lui fit gagner un regard interrogatif et une paire de sourcils froncés de la part de la jeune sœur de Sephiroth.

- Allons, ne te fâche pas. Sache que je ne me moque pas de toi. Pas plus que Marlène ou Tifa.

- C'est vrai ! Vincent dit la vérité. Tu sais, si je ris depuis que tu t'es mise à sourire, c'est parce que ça me rend heureuse, hihi.

- En quoi cela peut rendre heureux de voir sourire quelqu'un ?

La question de la jeune enfant, dérouta quelques peu Marlène et Tifa. Mais n'étonna pas plus que cela l'Ex-Turk. Qui lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Et bien, lorsque l'on apprécie une personne, l'on n'aime la voir sourire, rire, s'exprimer. Cela prouve qu'elle est à l'aise et heureuse. En revanche, lorsque cette même personne n'exprime aucun sentiment, on se pose quelques questions.

- De quel genre ?

Tifa fut la première à répondre.

- Eh bien, du genre : Pourquoi agit-t-elle comme ça ?

Vincent suivit.

- Qu'a-t-elle pu traverser ?

- Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

À la question de Marlène, Julia se demanda si ces questions n'était pas les questions qui se posaient quant à sa façon d'être. Elle hésita un court moment mais tenta tout de même de répondre.

- Et bien... Si j'agis comme ça, c'est parce que j'ai toujours agi comme ça. Même grand frère n'aimait pas ça. Il me disait tout le temps d'arrêter de me fabriquer une image de façade. Mais j'y peux rien... Si j'ai commençais à faire ça, c'était pour ne plus donner de satisfaction au professeur Hojo quand il me donnait ces drôles de médicaments.

Tifa sous le choc ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer.

- Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas qu'Hojo a fait des expériences sur toi ?

- Ben...

La petite ne su quoi répondre. Ce fut Vincent qui venu à son aide.

- Je pense que pour l'instant ce sera suffisant Tifa. Cela doit être suffisamment douloureux pour Julia. Mieux vaux ne pas en rajouter.

- Oui... Excuse-moi Julia...

- Ce-c-c'est c'est pas grave.

La fillette se leva et partie en courant à l'étage. Comprenant les raisons plus qu'évidentes pour lesquels c'était-elle isolée. Tifa n'osa bouger. Ce fut Vincent qui s'en alla en direction de la chambre qu'on avait attribuait à la petite Julia. Lorsqu'il y parvenu, il entendit de petits sanglots. S'il n'avait pas eu l'ouïe fine, il ne les auraient pas entendus. Malgré que cela était très risqué à ces yeux, il pris tout de même son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et alors que Vincent s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement. Et laissa entre-voir la tête de Julia. Elle cachait ses yeux sous ses mèches de cheveux, afin que Vincent ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Ce dernier quant à lui, entra dans la pièce et se mit à la hauteur de la petite et écarta les mèches qui cachaient ses yeux. Et lorsque la défense de Julia fut perçé, cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de Vincent et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Des heures s'écoulèrent, des heures durant lesquelles l'Ex-Turk cajola la petite du mieux qu'il pu. Il écoutait aussi ce qu'elle lui disait. En seulement quelques heures, il avait appris une grande partie de son histoire... Si jeune... si jeune et pourtant... si peu épargnée par la vie... Toutes les souffrances qu'elle a enduré... Tout cela était à cause d'Hojo. Toujours lui... C'est toujours à cause de cet homme que les plus grands malheurs arrivent... Ce jour-là, Vincent ce fit la promesse solennelle de ne jamais abandonner Julia et que, quoi qu'il arrive quoi qu'il se passe... il sera toujours là pour elle. Malheureusement, l'histoire de cette enfant, ne pris pas le tournant qu'aurait souhaité Vincent. Mais ceci, est une autre histoire.

_Fin ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensés ? Bon , je sais que mon texte est un peu maladroit voir peut-être bancale, mais je suis tout de même contente de ce que j'ai écris ^^. Mais vu que mon avis seul ne me suffit pas, je demanderais à tout ceux qui lisent cet OS (chapitre pilote) de laisser un commentaire ^^ qu'il soit minime, énorme, positif ou négatif. Tant qu'il ne me manque pas de respect tout les commentaire sont acceptés ^^. Et si l'image qui illustre ce One-Shot vous intéresse, envoyez moi un MP, car c'est du Made in Minea. (Enfin, en grande partie ^^') Gros bisous et à la prochaine.<p> 


End file.
